It is known that on special occasions or as a sign of affection a card may be given by one person (the sender), to another person (the recipient). Such cards are normally manufactured in a booklet style such that the front cover incorporates a design, message, photograph or a combination of these. When the card is opened the inside cover or pages may have another design, message or photograph which may be accompanied by a message from the sender. With this arrangement, the card may be folded flat, placed in an envelope and sent by mail to the intended recipient.
Normally these cards are displayed by the recipient for a period of time. Due to the design of the card it is often difficult to display the cards. The use of a booklet style card generally means that when the card is displayed only the front cover, or the inside cover or page are displayed.
There have been various proposals to enhance the sentiment or interest engendered by greeting cards through a provision enabling them to be assembled into a three-dimensional form for display. Examples of such proposal are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,199, 2,696,690, 3,134,708, 3,571,958 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,515.
While such proposals may be effective in creating interest and allowing display in the three-dimensional form, they can be rather complicated to erect and/or not sufficiently stable when in the erected condition for display purposes.
The present invention seeks to overcome at least in part the aforementioned disadvantages, or alternatively provide a useful choice to the prior art arrangements referred to above.